REC PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Research Education Component (REC) of the Pittsburgh Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) is to create a new generation of investigators with expertise in age-related mobility and balance research. These investigators will have expertise in basic, clinical, and translational approaches and will lead and participate in collaborative multidisciplinary projects. To accomplish this goal, the REC uses a wide range of learning strategies for trainees. The program integrates training in basic and clinical research, creates a structured but flexible and rich learning environment, and provides core competencies, self-assessment tools, research project support, and access to a talented source of senior investigators from multiple disciplines who are dedicated to mobility and balance research and mentoring. Our specific aims are to: 1) Promote careers in mobility, balance, and aging research among junior investigators at 3 levels: Novice investigators (mentees in the initial level of training), Pepper Scholars (junior faculty with some expertise who receive OAIC salary support), and Transition to Independence investigators (mentees with independent career development awards). 2) Provide structured career development through mentored multidisciplinary research experiences, retreats, and career development seminars, as well as formal didactic programs on basic and clinical research skills through the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) training programs. 3) Promote translational research and cross-training between clinical and basic science investigators. 4) Coordinate access to a large group of experienced mentors. 5) Offer Scholars a two- semester grant writing course that enables them to emerge with a polished career development award proposal or ?R? application that is suitable for submission. 6) Provide financial support for trainees through stipends, pilot funds, and additional resources. 7) Provide individualized advice, feedback, career guidance, and support to trainees and mentors. 8) Oversee the promotion, recruitment, selection, monitoring, and evaluation of trainees and the program. 9) Collaborate with other cores and units within and outside the institution for OAIC related themes. 10) Enrich Scholar training through participation in the OAIC Coordinating Center's Visiting Scholar Program. Innovations for this cycle include: (1) a mentoring team for each Scholar that now includes both basic and clinical researchers, designed to promote team science; (2) a ?cross-training? curriculum for all Scholars in clinical, translational, and basic science; (3) expansion of our Leadership Skills Training curriculum which focuses on skills critical for emerging leaders; (4) improvement of OAIC mentoring skills through participation in the NIH/CTSI-funded mentor skills program; and (5) participation in the new OAIC Coordinating Center's Visiting Scholars Program to provide further training opportunities and support for Scholars' development.